


'Cause I lost it all

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, SPOILER!!!, hurt without comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se ne stava in piedi di fronte ad una lapide. Aveva atteso che tutti se ne fossero andati. Aveva osservato i passi insicuri di Lois Lane lasciare impronte sulla terra umida. Aveva osservato il suo volto reso umido dalla pioggia e dalle lacrime. <br/>Ed era colpa sua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause I lost it all

**Author's Note:**

> Non volevo e l'ho fatto. Mi ero messa un Sara no grande come una casa davanti, ma il Sara sì vince sempre. E niente. Fuggo in Siberia.

_ I ruled the world. _

_ With these hands I shook the heavens to the ground, _

_ I laid the gods to rest. _

_ I held the key to the kingdom _

_ Lions Guarding castle walls, _

_ hail the king of death _

 

Se ne stava in piedi di fronte ad una lapide. Aveva atteso che tutti se ne fossero andati. Aveva osservato i passi insicuri di Lois Lane lasciare impronte sulla terra umida. Aveva osservato il suo volto reso umido dalla pioggia e dalle lacrime. 

Ed era colpa sua.

Non era riuscito a salvarlo. Non aveva fatto nulla per salvarlo.

Se non gli avesse dichiarato guerra le cose sarebbero potute andare diversamente. Se avesse solo ascoltato Alfred quando gli diceva che scontrarsi con Superman era una pessima idea ora Clark Kent sarebbe vivo. Clark Kent sorriderebbe baciato dal sole mentre stringeva tra le proprie braccia Martha Kent e Lois Lane. Clark Kent forse sorriderebbe anche a lui. Forse lo avrebbe potuto considerare davvero un amico. 

Forse avrebbe potuto considerarlo anche qualcosa di più.

Aveva deglutito mentre si inginocchiava sulla terra smossa. Con le dita la sfiorava e non poteva crederci. Il figlio di Krypton che lui stesso aveva considerato una minaccia per il genere umano si era sacrificato per tutti loro. Lo aveva fatto senza pensare alle persone che si lasciava alle spalle. 

Il figlio di Krypton era più umano di quanto non lo fossero stati molti degli umani che lui aveva conosciuto durante la propria vita. Esseri meschini che agivano per il proprio tornaconto in ogni occasione, che calpestavano gli altri senza alcuna remora. Gli esseri umani si uccidevano a vicenda, ferivano gli altri godendo della loro sofferenza. E Kal-El li aveva salvati sacrificando sé stesso. 

Non sarebbe voluto arrivare a tanto. Anche quando ha iniziato la guerra contro di lui non avrebbe voluto la sua morte. Voleva vendetta. Questo non lo poteva negare. Voleva vendetta per ciò che era successo a Metropolis due anni prima. Voleva poter sfogare contro di lui tutta la propria frustrazione. Troppe persone innocenti erano morte a causa di questi alieni venuti da solo Dio sapeva quanti anni luce di distanza e ne erano rimasti impuniti. Superman era un eroe. Superman, che era la causa di tutto, veniva venerato come un dio mentre agiva fuori da ogni giurisdizione, credendosi superiore ad ogni legge umana. 

“Clark…”

Non doveva essere lì. Clark non doveva trovarsi sotto metri di terra. Clark doveva splendere sotto il sole. Quello era il posto che gli spettava. Clark era buono. Era così schifosamente buono che gli veniva da vomitare al pensiero.

Clark non meritava quella fine. Doveva scrivere altre storie per il Daily Planet. Doveva tornare alla sua fattoria nel Kansas. Doveva dividersi tra Metropolis e Smallville. Tra la sua semplice vita di giornalista sottopagato e quella di vigilante dell’umanità. 

Perché lo era. Lui si era sbagliato sul suo conto. Superman era molto più di quanto lui non avesse visto mentre era accecato dalla rabbia. Superman li aveva salvati ancora una volta. Superman era morto per loro.

“Clark, non puoi essere morto davvero. Non così.” 

Aveva stretto i pugni sulla terra che copriva la sua bara, incurante del fatto che si stesse sporcando. In quel momento non gli importava di nulla. Aveva permesso a quell’uomo di sacrificarsi per tutti loro. Glielo aveva permesso e non aveva potuto fermarlo in alcun modo. Non lo credeva possibile. Credeva che non sarebbe mai potuto morire. Credeva che Clark alla fine della battaglia gli avrebbe sorriso, magari gli avrebbe fatto qualche commento sarcastico sul fatto che li avesse salvati. 

Bruce aveva morso con forza un labbro alzando gli occhi sulla lapide di marmo. I suoi occhi scorrevano sulle lettere ed i numeri scolpiti su di essa. Non doveva esserci quel nome. Dovevano avere altro tempo. Doveva potersi scusare. Doveva potergli parlare ancora.

Doveva avere altro tempo per conoscere meglio quell’uomo. Non poteva tutto finire ancora prima di iniziare. Tutto quello doveva significare qualcosa. Perché lui non si ossessionava mai dal nulla con le persone. 

E si era ossessionato con Clark Kent dal primo momento in cui l’uomo gli aveva rivolto la parola. Per la prima volta era stato colto di sorpresa anche se non lo dava a vedere. Qualcosa in quello sguardo lo aveva colpito subito, ancora prima di iniziare ossessivamente a cercare qualsiasi informazione che lo riguardasse. Ancora prima di trovare dei file che Lois Lane credeva di essere stata brava a nascondere che identificavano Clark Kent con l’alieno Kal-El. Si era ossessionato con l’ _ umano _ Clark Kent e gli veniva quasi da sorridere perché gli tornavano in mente le parole di Alfred che si augurava che una donna di Metropolis lo rendesse un uomo onesto. Qualcuno poteva aver trovato. Qualcuno che era onesto, ma che non avrebbe reso lui onesto in ogni caso.

La facciata del playboy di Gotham sarebbe caduta, si sarebbe frantumata come uno specchio se solo lui avesse avuto un’altra possibilità con il puro ragazzo di Smallville. Non credeva nell’amore a prima vista. Non credeva nell’irrazionalità che raccontavano potessero avere i sentimenti. Ma sapeva che qualcosa era successo quando aveva stretto quella mano, quando aveva incontrato quegli occhi. C’era qualcosa nel sorriso ironico di Clark Kent che lo aveva subito rapito e se solo lui non fosse stato Bruce Wayne e dovesse stare attento a ciò che faceva in pubblico lo avrebbe trascinato nel primo bagno disponibile e si sarebbe preso ciò che voleva. 

“Non mi hai dato neppure la possibilità di conoscerti meglio. Non mi hai permesso di essere altro che Batman per te.”

Le sue dita erano affondate nella fredda terra e i suoi occhi non riuscivano a spostarsi dal suo nome. 

“Come hai potuto? Hai lasciato tua madre. Hai lasciato Lois. Hai lasciato  _ me _ .”

Aveva deglutito sentendosi stupido. Era tutto nella sua testa. Nella realtà non era mai successo nulla. Erano soltanto le sue fantasie. 

“Mi hai lasciato proprio quando avevo visto altro oltre al mio odio per Superman.”

Pochi giorni. Erano state solo poche settimane alla fin fine. Tutto si era svolto così velocemente che ancora non riusciva a capacitarsene.

Lo aveva odiato ancora prima di conoscerlo. Lo aveva odiato quando lo aveva conosciuto. Lo aveva combattuto. Lo aveva amato. Lo aveva perso. Lo aveva perso ancora prima di rendersi davvero conto di provare qualcosa per lui. 

Quando aveva visto Lois Lane piangere e stringerlo al proprio petto, avrebbe voluto essere al suo posto. Avrebbe voluto poterlo stringere lui. Avrebbe voluto poter piangere il proprio dolore. 

Ma non poteva. Non ne aveva alcun diritto. Non ne aveva alcun _ motivo _ . Erano stati nemici fino a quel momento e non avrebbe mai potuto spiegare ad altri i motivi dietro le proprie azioni. Non lo avrebbero mai potuto capire. 

Avrebbe voluto solo fare del bene. Sconfiggerlo per dimostrare che Superman non era imbattibile. Ma non lo avrebbe voluto morto. Questo no. Clark era troppo buono per meritare questa fine. Clark si meritava solo le cose migliori che la vita gli potesse offrire. 

Aveva deglutito ancora un volta cercando di controllare le proprie emozioni. Non avrebbe pianto. Non lo avrebbe fatto perché questa era la sua punizione. Perché Clark era morto ed era come se lo avesse ucciso lui stesso. 

Metropolis, Smallville e il mondo intero avevano perso il loro cittadino migliore. E il pipistrello di Gotham avrebbe dovuto vivere per sempre con il senso di colpa di esserne stato lui la causa.

 

_ Then I lost it all _

_ Dead and broken _

_ My back's against the wall _

_ Cut me open _

_ I'm just trying to breathe _

_ Just trying to figure it out _

_ because I built these walls _

_ to watch them crumbling down, _

_ And said _

_ Then I lost it all _

_ and, Who can save me now? _

_ [Lost It All - Black Veil Brides] _


End file.
